bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Halley Wolowitz
Halley Wolowitz is the daughter of Howard Wolowitz and Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz. In "The Valentino Submergence", Howard and Bernie nurse a back to health that almost drowned in their looking very al while doing it. After Howard heads to the , Bernadette tells the rabbit that she'll have to find another time to tell Howard that she's . The rabbit didn't die, but that is also a for being pregnant. In "The Positive Negative Reaction", she tells Howard the . Howard is at first freaked out at the responsibility of raising a and then embraces the as much as Bernie does. In "The Fetal Kick Catalyst", the baby kicks and this prompts Howard to go on a . In "The Brain Bowl Incubation", Bernadette and Sheldon get into an when he compares the network that he created with Amy to Bernie's developing baby. In "The Property Division Collision", Bernadette's starts to feel contractions as she goes into . In "The Birthday Synchronicity", Bernadette gives birth and Howard announces that she had a . The baby is named Halley. Also it's Amy's birthday. The baby was named after . Her cry is sounded like Mrs Wolowitz screaming. In "The Holiday Summation", Halley is crying constantly and Bernadette doesn't know how to deal with it. She gets more upset when Stuart gets her to stop very quickly. Finally she solves the problem by crawling into Halley's crib and holding her while she sleeps. In "The Romance Recalibration", Howard comes up with an over-complicated path to Halley's crib to avoid the squeaky floor board that were waking her up. He also hopes that she never has sex in her room like he did. Trivia * She is named after Halley's comet. * Her godfather is Raj. * She has the same birthday as Amy, but in different years. * To date, Halley has never actually been seen on camera. * Bernadette breastfeeds her. * Sheldon doesn't want to touch her. Gallery Hqdefault (1).jpg|Yeah. Pos2.jpg|"We are family"? "I got all my sisters with me." VIN7.png|Sheldon ropes Bernie in. Pn63.png|Howard singing to her. rv14.png|Watching Amy work into the wedding party. Fe54.png|Her fake "I like magic" smile. Fe53.png|Fixing dinner. Bernadette holding magic equipment.jpg|Bernadette. Pn18.png|I’m pregnant. Pn17.png|I’m pregnant. Belt3.jpg|I went to Catholic School. Wd23.png|Bernadette consoling Amy. Wd19.png|Stuart's actions creep Bernie out. Song7.png|Bernadette loves the song Howard wrote for her. tt49.png|Why do you like trains so much? ju13.png|Bernadette Kt26.png|Bernie's sense of smell is very sensitive. Pn57.png|♪ ♪ Ooh, baby, baby ♪ ♪ Pn11.png|Like test, I'm positive. Pn8.png|Look on the back. Pn5.png|We are family"? "I got all my sisters with me." Pn2.png|Waiting to tell Howard about the baby. VV11.png|We'll find another time to tell him I’m pregnant. Bet30.png|Well, that could be romantic. Bet28.png|Bernadette. Ash17.png|What are YOU doing here? VV10.png|We'll find another time to tell him I’m pregnant. Redo76.png|Anybody have anything snarky to say about that? 10.03 tdt-7.jpg|I don't care what color it is. Mil35.png|Bernardette comes to apologize. Mil16.png|Bernadette's office. Mil20.png|Get out! Flash60.png|Raj's father makes her feel better. Flash48.png|I'm going to be a horrible mother. Flash25.png|Cleaning up the room. Flash26.png|Bernadette finds her old doll house. Flash27.png|Talking about her old dollhouse. Flash28.png|And then you're pregnant! Flash29.png|Some kids don't dream of being mommies. Flash13.png|I don't think so. tub15.png|Morning sickness. tub17.png|Bernadette loves her weird husband. K55.png|You bought a crib without me? K34.png|Humoring her husband. K31.png|Pregnant Bernadette. K20.png|Driving Howard to the ER. GL11.png|That's insensitive. HWB.png Hll55.png|Bernadette in the crib with Halley. Hll30.png|Halley visits apartment 4A. Category:Characters Category:Cast Category:The Wolowitzs Category:The Rostenkowskis Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Baby Category:Pregancy Category:Stub Category:Wolowitz Family Category:Mentioned-only Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Future characters Category:Articles With Photos Category:No appearances in Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Category:No appearances in Seasons 6, 7, 8, 9 Category:No Season 1 Appearances Category:No Series 1 appearances Category:No Season 2 Appearances Category:No Series 2 appearances Category:No Season 3 Appearances Category:No Series 3 appearances Category:No Season 4 Appearances Category:No Series 4 appearances Category:No Season 5 Appearances Category:No Series 5 appearances Category:No Season 6 Appearances Category:No Series 6 appearances Category:No Season 7 Appearances Category:No Series 7 appearances Category:No Season 8 Appearances Category:No Series 8 appearances Category:No Season 9 Appearances Category:No Series 9 appearances Category:Rostenkowski-Wolowitz Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Children Category:Babies Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Minor Characters Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Category:Girls Category:Rabbits Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Series 10 characters Category:First Baby Category:Predicted by rabbit. Category:Daughters Category:Season 9 Category:Series 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Series 10 Category:Sounds Like Grandmother Category:Loud Voice Category:Sex Category:Floor Boards Category:Pathway Category:Daycare Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:First appeared in Season 10 Category:No appearances before Season 10 Category:The Wolowitz family Category:The Wolowitzes Category:Baby, Baby, Baby Oooh